La insoportable levedad del spandex
by Miyiku
Summary: Pero la visión que se presentó ante él aquel día podía transformar el alma más sencilla y vana en una plétora de palabras bellas y odas. Nagisa estaba completamente seguro de que ahí, frente a él, estaba el significado mismo de la vida.


Nagisa no era un poeta. Tampoco un romántico empedernido. Hazuki Nagisa era un ser transparente que veía las cosas tal y como son, sin florituras ni significados ocultos. No solía encontrar sentido en darle mil definiciones a una palabra o hablar en sentido figurado. El joven tenía una extraña conexión directa entre su cerebro, corazón y boca; decía lo que pensaba y sentía sin digerir primero las ideas.

Pero… Pero la visión que se presentó ante él aquel día podía transformar el alma más sencilla y vana en una plétora de palabras bellas y odas. Nagisa estaba completamente seguro de que ahí, frente a él, estaba el significado mismo de la vida.

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, habitual en cada una de sus horas hasta que las clases finalizaron y llegó el momento de reunirse con sus amigos de la infancia para practicar natación, lo único que le salvaba del terrible tedio cotidiano que eran la escuela y el estudio. Fue el último en llegar al vestidor del club y mientras aún se ajustaba el traje de baño, sus compañeros ya habían salido a comenzar los ejercicios de calentamiento. Sin prisa alguna Nagisa los siguió después de unos momentos y ahí, junto a los bloques de salida de la piscina, resplandeciendo ante ese atardecer cálido de mayo se encontraba su revelación.

El más joven del equipo detuvo sus pasos y admiró lo que ante él se presentaba. Una ventana al universo, la respuesta a las preguntas existenciales del ser humano. ¿Acaso estaba viendo lo que tantos filósofos a lo largo de los siglos habían buscado? ¿Debía llamar a Rei y pedirle que le explicara la belleza oculta de su descubrimiento? No… Ese instante, ese minuto congelado en el tiempo era sólo para él. Contuvo el aliento, temeroso de interrumpir ese pasajero idilio como si el más ínfimo suspiro causara un efecto mariposa y la belleza de lo que estaba ante él se esfumara con el viento.

Quizá era un obsequio de los dioses y Nagisa tomó nota mentalmente de ir al templo más cercano para agradecer y dejar una generosa ofrenda. Quizá era sólo un sueño y se encontraba dormitando en su pupitre en medio de alguna de sus aburridas clases. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su propio antebrazo y se pellizcó, mordiéndose el labio ante el agudo dolor. Estaba despierto después de todo. Era lógico, pues aún en sus más bizarros y creativos sueños jamás hubiese podido elaborar algo tan perfecto.

El silencio de Nagisa no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros de natación y Gou fue la primera en acercarse al rubio con curiosidad.

‒ ¿Nagisa? ¿Te sientes bien?‒ Sin esperar respuesta la chica posó una de sus manos en la frente de su compañero para ver si tenía fiebre, pero aunque sus mejillas estaban intensamente sonrosadas su temperatura parecía normal. ‒ ¿Quieres que llame a la profesora Amakata?

Nagisa, aún con la boca ligeramente abierta levantó la mano y señaló hacia el frente. Gou siguió con la mirada y al igual que el muchacho, se quedó completamente absorta en la imagen. Rei pasó casualmente por ahí y justo antes de zambullirse en la piscina, observó a sus dos compañeros petrificados. A diferencia de Gou, Rei no tuvo que preguntar; únicamente siguió la mirada de los dos más jóvenes y al descubrir lo que llamaba su atención dejó escapar un débil gemido y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

‒ Chicos… ¿sucede algo? ‒ Makoto, con su eterna sonrisa suave a pesar de la ligera preocupación en su voz dejó de hacer flexiones por un instante al ver a sus compañeros completamente absortos, mirando hacia él. ‒ ¡Haru! ¡Algo raro les pasa! ‒ como siempre que se sentía amenazado, Makoto llamó al mayor en espera de auxilio. Haru, quien llevaba ya largo rato flotando tranquilamente, se dirigió hacia ellos, salió de la piscina y miró por unos momentos a los 3 menores, después a Makoto y de nuevo al resto del equipo.

‒ Makoto… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

‒Uhm… Estiramientos…‒ Makoto seguía preocupado por sus amigos, sin embargo Haru se veía relajado. El hecho de que todos estuvieran mirándolo comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, aunque no se sentía mal y se revisó el cuerpo buscando cualquier cosa que podría estar causando ese efecto en los demás. ‒ ¿Tengo algo pegado? ¿Un bicho? ¡¿Una sanguijuela?!

‒Agáchate

‒Pero… Haru…

‒Agáchate

Makoto tragó saliva y finalmente obedeció, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas. Ante este movimiento los tres menores exclamaron diferentes cosas: Rei, quien aún seguía tapándose el rostro con las manos, echó un vistazo por entre sus dedos y maldijo en voz baja, aunque inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear algunas disculpas. Gou comenzó a dar gracias al dios de la cosecha… lo cual no tenía demasiado sentido y Nagisa gritó, dio un par de saltos y aunque se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, siguió gritando. Ahí frente a ellos se desplegaba la belleza que no podía ser plasmada ni por el más romántico de los pintores; la línea que dividía la poesía de las palabras sin sentido, una inspiración que opacaba a cada una de las Musas griegas.

La espalda de Makoto era perfecta y hermosa y en esa posición dibujaba una línea curva desde su cuello hasta la base de su cintura. Justo ahí se ceñía su traje de baño, cubriendo con spandex la bronceada piel de sus piernas y partes más nobles. Pero esa tarde al parecer la tela se había rebelado y había cedido, provocando una grieta que cuando el joven nadador se agachaba, dejaba al descubierto la gloriosa línea que separaba los músculos más redondeados y firmes de su anatomía.

Makoto observó con incertidumbre al mayor, asustado ante las reacciones de sus compañeros. Haru por su parte lucía imperturbable, analizando la baja espalda de su amigo sin que su rostro cambiara de expresión.

‒ ¿Haru…?

‒Necesitas un nuevo traje de baño…‒ dijo sin más el nadador antes de volver a la piscina.

Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio antes de que las palabras de Haru se asentaran en la mente del más alto, quien de inmediato se incorporó, trató de cubrir con sus manos lo más posible de su dignidad y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia los vestidores intentando no darle la espalda a sus compañeros que seguían observándolo en diferentes estados de fascinación.

‒Chicos…‒ tartamudeó Nagisa en cuanto pudo reaccionar. –Ha sido un placer nadar con ustedes…

‒ ¿No es esa una frase del Titanic?‒ preguntó Gou una vez que se recuperó de la falta de aliento.

‒Una frase apropiada siendo que acabamos de hundirnos en la desvergüenza…‒ dijo Rei abanicándose sin mucho éxito con una de sus manos.

‒No puedes hablar de desvergüenza cuando es una obra de arte lo que hay frente a ti‒ reprochó Gou sólo para hacer que Rei contestara y ambos terminaron enfrascándose en una discusión. Nagisa por su cuenta seguía sin poder ordenar sus ideas. Los dioses le habían concedido una imagen perfecta y ahora él tenía una misión.

* * *

‒Nagisa, en verdad te agradezco mucho, pero ya tengo un nuevo traje de baño…‒ respondió Makoto con una tímida sonrisa, regresándole al joven la bolsa con la citada prenda.

‒Es el tercero que me rechazas…‒ dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín.

‒Nagisa… dudo mucho que una… t-tan… ta… Uhm… un traje de baño con este corte sea adecuado para las competencias…

‒ ¡Lo tengo! ¿Has visto esas cosas llamadas "C-string"? Es un pequeño triángulo de tela que se pone en el…‒

‒ ¡NAGISA!

* * *

 ** _Notas:  
_** _Le pedí a un par de amigas que me ayudaran a salir de mi bloqueo de autor que lleva ya cerca de 4 años. La condición fue que me dieran una pareja y el argumento más absurdo que se les pudiese ocurrir. YukikiKitsune eligió Makogisa con la premisa de "Makoto quiere cambiar el estilo de su traje de baño y Nagisa se ofrece a ayudarle". No estoy segura si me apegué del todo a esa premisa... Pero no me arrepiento de nada (?). El título es por que empecé a leer a Milán Kundera... de nuevo.  
_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
